The European Patent Application EP 2 860 347 A1 describes an aerodynamically and structurally mistuned array of flow-directing elements for a compressor of a gas turbine that has first flow-directing elements and, differing therefrom, second flow-directing elements for reducing a fluttering in the event of a pumping of the compressor.